User blog:Ranger94/The void century and the lost kingdom part 6
Day five: The sea has been quiet and calm today. It worries me. If this calmness doesnt brake soon we will have lost a whole day of travel to Raftell. Now is not the time to fall behind. I HAVE TO GET BACK... As we left Angelica Island I thought about what we were doing and what had happened. I gathered the crew and told everyone that that smal incident that just happened should not happen in the future. We were still unfamiliar with what goes on in the world. Several days would past before we reached the shores of Tauu’r and we started to look like an ordinary crew. Eventualy everyone found their place on the ship. Stedvick and i planned the course. He was a very skilful navigator. He told me than he was always interested in the world and wanted to travel it so he had read every book he could find about the outside world. I must say Stedvick and i forged a close bond during our travels. Samuel and Nathaniel had been arguing all the time mostly because of the women. I yelled at them and assigned them to the kitchen. That was probably the best idea i ever had. Those two wanted to impress the girls so much that they cooked incredible food. Wirt studied the ship. He wanted to know everything about the hermess. I was glad. None of us actualy new anythiing about repairing ships so the fact that Wirt took a liking to it was a blessing. Herkules and Diana took care of the armory and the canons. It read a lot of books. Knowledge is power. That is what he had always said. He tried to gather as much of it as he could. He also meditated a lot. You see meditation and concentration helped him to better prepare himself for what lay ahead of us. He even took Viki and young Damian as his pupils. All three studied as hard as they could. Morgan attented to everything necessary. Supplies, small repaires. After a while I began to see why my father liked this man so much. Under his fierce exterier was a soul of a humble man. He just didnt want to show it because it made him vulnerable. Lylia and Serenthy practiced every day. They trained themselves to their physical peek.I began to saw why they were supposed to have been in the royal guard. I sometimes wondered if their trainig was just trainig or if they wanted to harm each other but they always kept everything under controll. Simply. They were amazing. Even though our crew was peacefull there was a couple that disturbed our peace. Alaris and Gee. They were acting like cat and mouse. You see Alaris noticed the potential of Gees strength and wanted to train him. But and easygoing, carefree entertainer like Gee didnt like being ordered around. After several days of voyage we arrived at Tauu’r and this time we were ready. Serenthia and Lylia stayed to guard the ship the rest of us went into the city. Tauu’r was an impresive kingdom. Tall stone buildings and stone roads. The variety of people there. It was stunnig. I decied that we will anchor there for atleast two days. Everyone wanted to see a different part of the city so i decided to let them. I wanted to study this kingdom a little bit more than angelica so i didnt find our next destination right away. This time Viki accompanied me. We traveled the stone roads of Tauu’r for a while. It was amazing. Such architecture. I have never seen anything like it. Rich with life so much different than the one at Atlantis. It wasn’t long before we reached an open stone market squre. Various wares were being sold there. Viki started to go through every stand. It was amusing and exhausting at the same time. For the first time i felt happy. And Viki. She looked beutifull and happy. I loved her smile. It gave me comfort. All of sudden there was a big uproar. It was the king of Tauu’r walking through the square amongs the people. Greeting everyone there. I asked a women that was selling some flowers what kind of ruler he was. She spoke wery highly of him. As she was talking about the king i looked in the direction of viki just to chcek if she was alright. Well i guess i wasnt the only one who thought she was beutifull because there he was standing infront of her talking to her like he was nothing more than a normal citizen. His name was Tac. His family had ruled Tauu’r for centuries. I aproached him to see what he wants with my subbordinate. His guards pushed me away. Because of previous events a reached with my left hand for my sword. That is when Viki shouted „ Stop he is my captain.“ . The king imediately told his guard to stand down. Finaly there was some formal introductions. Ofcourse i couldn’t tell him where i was from but i introduced myself as a captain of the traveling ship Hermes. I told him our mission was discovery and reaserch. I wasn‘t exactly lying either. But to be honest he probably heard like two words of what i said becauese his gaze was fixed on Viki. He flirted with her a litle and she allowed it although she was not interested in him. Tac: My dear you are more beutifull than a rose in full bloom. I would be honered if you would join me tonight on a celebratory banquet. Joy: Viki i am not sure this is a good ... (''Before i could finish my sentence Viki interupted me. I felt like the third Wheel in this conversation.) Viki: Your higness what about my captain and the rest of my crew would they be invited as well ? '' Tac: Ofcourse they are. I would love to hear about your adventures and travels. So what do you say captain Boy ? Will you ynd your crew give me the plesure of tonights company ? Joy: I have to ask the crew you see they are ... Viki: Ofcourse we will do not worry. Tac: Great so untill tonight my dear. '' The king with a confident smile took Vikis hand and gently kissed it. Well it was all set and done. We were going to dine with the king that night. Viki turned to me and assured me that it is all just inocent fun and that she isn‘t interested in him at all. We continued gathering supplies and and after a short while left the square as we were leaving however something happened. At that time it was merely an unsettling feeling. Now i know that it was the prelude to horrible events that were about to transpire. ''Joy: Do we have everything viki ? Can we go to the ship now ? Viki: Ofcourse captain ofcourse. Captain? Captain ?! Joy what is it ? Joy: That man viki do you see him ? (across the square near a fauntain a group of clocked men were talking to Tuc. One standing in the front led the conversation. The others were standing around him. But it was the one talking that made me feel uneasy. ) Viki: Yes what about him ? Joy: He just seems so familiar. Like i Have seen him some wehere before. Viki : Its probably just your imagination and a case of nerves lets go captain. (she grabbed me by the arm and off we went) When we reached the ship and everyone came back i told them about the invitation. Ofcourse one had to stay behind to secure the ship. Wirt volunteered. Even though he wouldn’t let anyone notice it he was jelous and didn’t want to attend. He had a little crush on Viki. Everyone else went. We came to the castle. There was a great hall made of stone there. In the middle of the hall there was a long wooden table and on this table there were the finest delicateses you could possibly imagine. It was a pleasant evening. Eveyone enjoyed themselves. I even saw Alaris smile. A site that is rare to see. It was curious about the library there and after the dinner the king order some of his men to allow him the usege of their library and that he could take any book he would like as a gift. Nathaniel and Samuel were again more interested in the women than anything else. The only one that was reserved was Morgan. He didnt like that we were sharing so much informatioan about us and sitting in a potential ideal place for an ambush. Aftrer the dinner Gee even performed for the king and he very muched enjoyed it. Ofcourse the center of his ttention was Viki through out the whole evening. After the dinner he asked me to join him on the balkony for a small talk. As i said he was very kind and had no hostile intentions against us. He liked all of us and from what i heared from his subjects i knew he was a fair king. For the first time i believed that we could for an aliance. But i still had my daubts so i didn’t tell him anything about Atlantis. We laughed and formed a friendship. At the end of the evening he even invited us to stay at his castle but Morgan protested strongly. A military mind never drops his guard around the enemy. We departed and got an invitation in the morning to come and learn more about the kingdom its history and the poeple and ofcourse the king himself. I accepted gladly. Everyone did. When we came back a Messenger arived and told me that king Tac asks for the audince of Victoria and that he needs to tell her something. I wanted to go with her but Viki insisted on going alone. They departured . Wirt aproched me and asked me to order him to follow her . I didnt feel the need but i did it anyway. I thought that extra security wouldnt hurt. Alaris requested guard duty and i ordered everyone else to go to sleep. After a while i was woken up by a terrible scream. Viki: CAPTAAAAIIINNNN !!!!!!! JJJJJOOOOOYYYYY!?!?!?!?!?!?.... Category:Blog posts